Somewhere between lust and humiliation
by angelic tourniquet
Summary: Quinn Fabray has a plan, a new way to humiliate Rachel Berry. Sometimes things don't always go to plan. QuinnxRachel femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere between humiliation and lust**

A/N: Ok! So this is my very first Faberry fic. I hope you enjoy it. I'm still working on the second part but will only post if this is well received. So, I would appreciate your reviews. Thanks.

* * *

The first time was about humiliation. Quinn Fabray smiled as she followed Rachel Berry to the music room. She'd had an idea that drawing pornographic pictures of the brunette in the bathroom was an excellent way to bring her down a peg. Quinn, ever the over-achiever, thought she might do a little research to ensure a true likeness.

Quinn paused just outside the door to make sure there was no one around. She stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Hello Berry," said Quinn, eyeing up Rachel.

Rachel grimaced at the derogatory greeting.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to keep the terror out of her voice. Quinn stalked towards her. She towered over Rachel, enjoying how the close proximity made her squirm.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

Rachel shook her head, too nervous to speak. Quinn licked her lips, and before Rachel had time to react, she planted her lips against that of her prey. The contact lasted only a few seconds then Rachel stepped back and tried to formulate words. Quinn couldn't read the expression on her face. She searched for disgust, or horror, but didn't find either. She wondered what her face looked like. She couldn't find any disgust in her own thoughts. Quinn had thought she had a plan. Now she wasn't sure what the plan was.

Rachel stared at her with that look still on her face. _What is that look?_ Quinn thought. But then Rachel moved and Quinn was sure she was heading toward the exit. Instead, the shorter girl stood her ground in front of Quinn and leaned up to kiss her. This was new territory.

It was easy to be celibate when you didn't feel attraction, that earth-moving force. Stopping to pray was the perfect excuse to end the charade that was making out with Finn Hudson. But when Rachel pressed her full lips against hers a spark of electricity shot though her. Her breath caught. Her head swam. Her lips parted in surprised and Rachel slipped her tongue inside her mouth to explore her. Quinn felt exhilaration for the first time. She was losing control.

That was enough to get her head straight and break the kiss. She needed to regain control.

Pushing Rachel against the wall she started to undress the brunette. _Finally back on track_, she thought. With Rachel's skirt and underwear pooled around her ankles, and her shirt unbuttoned and splayed to reveal her breasts, Quinn looked satisfied. She gazed at the naked, little lamb before her and felt a small pang of guilt.

Quinn pressed her body against Rachel and placed an empty kiss against her lips. Not trusting herself with a longer, more passionate embrace, she focused her attention on touching Rachel's body. She slid a hand over one of her round breasts and felt the smaller girl quiver against her. Quinn stopped thinking. She circled the pert nipple with her thumb until Rachel panted. Dipping her head slightly, Quinn used her mouth to pleasure the other nipple. Rachel's breath came in ragged gasps and Quinn could feel her own arousal building. She pushed that aside and slid her hand slowly down Rachel's thigh to the mound between her legs. She parted them willingly and stared up at Quinn, making her feel uncomfortable. So she picked a spot on Rachel's neck and starting sucking on it. Quinn smiled against her skin when she felt Rachel slick to the touch. She fingered her opening teasingly until Rachel moaned her need. Quinn was transfixed by the sound; by the way it made her feel, made her want. She thrust two fingers into Rachel. The brunette whimpered at the sudden ferocity of Quinn's demeanor. Quinn saw the flash of terror in her eyes, but Rachel said nothing, and didn't try to push her way. She went back to Rachel's neck intent now on leaving a mark, a little reminder. She thrust in again and again eliciting cries of ecstasy and Quinn knew the fear was a distant memory.

Rachel's nails dug into her back as she circled her clit, and in a few strokes Rachel cried out her climax and slumped into Quinn's arms. To Quinn's surprise it didn't feel wrong to hold the other girl like this, feeling the small aftershocks of Rachel's orgasm against her body.

Quinn held her until her breathing became soft and regular. Composed now, Rachel looked up at Quinn and blushed. Quinn raised her hand to her mouth and licked the wet, stickiness from her fingers. Rachel blushed deeper. Quinn pushed her back against the wall, turned on her heel and left.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope this is satisfactory. To my surprise this went from a one shot to a multi-chapter story. Well, enjoy. And please review. And thank you so much to all those who reviewed the first chapter. It is greatly appreciated.

Oh and I forgot this last time too...

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own Glee, the characters or any of it. I am a lowly meat popsicle who enjoys writing for the pleasure of it.

* * *

Rachel walked down the hallway towards her locker. She was used to her peers' hushed whispers and giggles and stares. The encounter with Quinn left her feeling even more of a target for ridicule. She hadn't slept very well, obsessing about what Quinn would say and to whom. She had soothed herself by arguing that a lesbian affair would damage the head cheerleader's reputation more than her own. However, at the sound of the fourth wolf-whistle Rachel began to doubt this sound logic. She pulled her sweater down anxiously for the third time. Some random jock walked towards her gesturing crudely and moaning, "Oh baby," as he passed her. Rachel felt shame like fire settle onto her cheeks. She shut her locker and raced to the nearest bathroom.

She picked the end stall and closed the door, fumbling with the lock in her distress. A picture on the wall caught her attention. An unflattering depiction of Rachel, naked and assuming a vulgar sexual position, seemed branded onto the stall. She stared dumbfounded, barely able to breathe and hardly aware of the tears flowing down her cheeks, so hot they threatened to turn her tears to steam. So this was the source of the madness in the halls. She clenched her fists and fought for equilibrium.

_Crying won't make the picture go away_, she thought. _And it certainly won't stop them from taunting you_.

She took a deep breath and dried her eyes and cheeks. She unlocked the stall and washed her hands, dabbing again at the tearstains. The she looked at her reflection and flashed her most dazzling smile.

_Game on Quinn Fabray_, she thought.

Rachel exited the bathroom, just as she expected, to a crowd of hysterical onlookers. Quinn Fabray's musical laughter carried over the hyena-like chuckles of the others, and Rachel hand to blink back tears. Quinn glided past her wearing a malicious grin, followed by Santana and Brittany. Rachel watched them fold into the crowd, then turned and stormed towards Principal Figgins's office.

After her livid tirade and multiple threats of lawsuits directed at her inept principal, Rachel resumed her school day. She hummed "Break my stride" to keep her spirits raised and tried to think of a way to get back at Quinn. She wanted to make the blond feel the way she had when she touched her. She wanted to take away her power, even for a few minutes. Rachel steered clear of the other thoughts in her head. The ones about how good it felt when Quinn touched her nipples or how soft her hands felt against her skin. She denied wanting to feel that way again. After all, Quinn had only done it to hurt her. She would return the favour.

Rachel hung around long after school had ended. She hid beneath the bleachers and watched the Cheerios practice. After Coach Sylvester informed them of how sloppy and worthless they were, the Cheerios were dismissed.

"Q," said Coach Sylvester through the megaphone. "Just plain disappointing. You can do the squad's laundry in preparation for your future career, as a failure. Your performance today offended me like foreigners on a bus."

Quinn marched dutifully into the locker room and started hauling the laundry together. Thanks to the Cheerio's dry-cleaning budget Quinn didn't have to wash them herself.

Rachel could not have asked for more fortuitous circumstances. The other Cheerios had long since abandoned Quinn to her washerwoman duties. When Rachel heard the shower running she took her spot.

Quinn wrung the water from her hair and wrapped a towel around her body. She trudged back to her locker but stopped short. Her clothes were missing.

"Looking for something?" asked Rachel from her seat on a bench across from the puzzled girl. Quinn pirouetted slowly to face her.

"Get lost on the way to shop class, man-hands?" sneered Quinn.

"That's no way to get your clothes back," chided the brunette, clasping her hands together in her lap.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Pervert."

"Where is that Christian charity?" asked Rachel feigning hurt.

"It looks to me like you're wearing it," replied Quinn coolly. "Or is Goodwill back in season?"

Rachel surveyed the cheerleader standing comfortably in her towel. Her still wet hair smoothed down and neat. She wondered how sexy she would look if it were more disheveled. Quinn sighed with boredom.

"So what," she started, "You were planning to seduce me?" she laughed.

"You make it sound like I couldn't," replied Rachel. But her voice betrayed her confidence.

"Oh by all means Berry, give it a shot," she teased. And with that she let her towel fall to the floor. Rachel was shell-shocked at the sight that met her eyes. Quinn's porcelain skin, her toned body, her perfection. Quinn Fabray was a goddess. Rachel suddenly felt very self-conscious and averted her gaze.

"That's what I thought," said Quinn with finality. She walked towards the smaller girl and looked right at her.

"Now if you don't mind, my clothes?" she said arching her eyebrows.

Rachel pored over Quinn's body, drinking in her loveliness from just millimeters away. Emboldened by the lust surging through her body, she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and brought their lips together. Quinn stood motionless until Rachel pulled away.  
"Kiss me like you mean it," challenged Quinn.

Rachel pushed her down onto the bench and straddled her naked body. She pulled a nearby towel towards the girl's head to cushion against the hard wood. Rachel once more pressed her lips against Quinn's, intent on hearing her moan. She bit Quinn's lower lip and tugged at it gently, before crushing their lips together. She opened her mouth and Rachel slipped her tongue inside to massage hers. Meanwhile, Rachel's hands were caressing the contours of Quinn's body. They rounded her shapely breast and the curve of her hip. She raked her fingers across the plane of her stomach and then made the circuit again in reverse. They were kissing expertly now, though both battled for control. Rachel moved her attention to Quinn's neck, kissing and nuzzling her while her fingers played coyly with her nipple. Quinn started to writhe with each touch and each kiss. And when Rachel found a spot just below her ear, which she tongued, Quinn's body rippled with bliss. She massaged both of her breasts, rolling each nipple between her thumb and index finger. Still Quinn was silent, and Rachel wouldn't be satisfied until she made the goddess call out her name. She kissed her forcefully before sliding down her body. She placed her hands on the inside of Quinn's thighs and spread them. Quinn quivered in anticipation. Her need was almost unbearable and she wanted Rachel to touch her, to ease the craving inside of her. Rachel gazed up at her; brown eyes alight with desire, before she bent her head towards Quinn's yearning.

The first touch of Rachel's tongue against her center made Quinn moan audibly. Rachel loved the sound and wanted to hear more of it. She gently spread Quinn's opening and licked sure, even strokes against her lips. This earned her a raspy, "Oh God, oh God," from Quinn, her breath shallow and heavy. Rachel licked up her slit and flicked her tongue hard against her clit.

"Oh God Rachel," moaned Quinn. Rachel sat up and fingered her wetness.

"Finally," she said, "You said my name. I guess I can stop now."

She stopped stroking Quinn, who growled her disappointment.  
"Don't you dare," whined Quinn. Her face was flushed and she was glowing. Rachel shrugged her shoulders ignoring the girl's plea.

"Well, someone said I couldn't seduce her," she teased.

"Ok, ok you win," breathed Quinn.

"Say it again."

"You win." Quinn surrendered.

Rachel smiled, big brown eyes glinting, and set back to work. She slid her tongue inside Quinn and relished the renewed moans of ecstasy. She sucked on Quinn's clit bringing her to dizzying heights of pleasure, and closer to tumbling over the edge. Quinn tangled her fingers in thick, dark hair and thrust her hips to meet her lover's strokes. Rachel replaced her tongue with two, then three fingers, moving her mouth over her clit. She flicked her tongue against it while enveloping it in the warmth of her mouth. Rachel pumped her fingers in time to the pace Quinn set. Quinn moaned and bucked her hips as she approached her climax. Delirious with pleasure she called Rachel's name over and over until her body tensed and she came. Rachel tongued her gently down from her high. When she felt the fingers in her hair grow limp from exhaustion she sighed contentedly.

"I win."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters (And those who have added the story as a favourite but are still too shy to comment). This is a longer chapter I know, but I hope that it doesn't disappoint you and that it's worth the extra time needed to read it. Thanks again for your readership. And please, review :)

**Disclaimer:** To my utter disappointment I woke up this morning only to find out that I still DO NOT own Glee or the characters etc.

* * *

Rachel slammed her locker door harder than was necessary. Quinn batted her long, gorgeous eyelashes; but it was for Finn. Rachel's stomach did back flips and tumbles as she watched her caress his arm, smiling and saying how buff he looked. Rachel knew Finn was too oblivious to notice the cracks in Quinn's façade. First of all, Quinn had an arm crossed over her body, one hand rested securely on her hip and covered by the other. She was guarding, as usual. Another tell tale sign was the way her hazel eyes only glanced at him occasionally, like it hurt to look at him at all. And Rachel's back still throbbed from the most obvious sign of all. Earlier, she and Quinn had locked eyes while making their way down the hallway. Her heart had skipped more than just a beat when she saw the fire in Quinn's eyes as she headed towards her. But then witnesses started appearing and she couldn't change her direction so she changed her intention instead. As she moved past Rachel she shoved the brunette into the locker so hard her books flew out of her hands and sheet music scattered all around her.

Rachel had been ready to let this thing with Quinn go. She'd gotten her revenge. And while she wasn't happy about how they'd left things, there wasn't anything else she could do. But seeing Quinn so desperately try to avoid her feelings was painful. Of course there were also tiny daggers of jealousy that ripped into her when she saw Quinn with other boys. Especially after witnessing a few stolen moments between her and Finn's best friend, Puck. Puck looked at Quinn the way Rachel wished she were allowed to look at her. Their conversations were always heated and desperate. Rachel kept churning things over in her mind. That night, after yet another _MySpace _message to Quinn went unanswered, Rachel made up her mind. She would need a lot of courage and a strong stomach but she could do this. She looked at her inbox once more and then sent a message to the one person she never thought she would.

Quinn pushed Rachel out of her mind for the hundredth time that morning. She tried to focus instead on the two boys in her life. _Boys_, she thought emphasizing the word in her head. She stepped out of her car and entered McKinley High School, wondering absently what Rachel would be wearing today, and hoping that the locker incident hadn't bruised her. _I really suck at not thinking about her_, she thought bitterly. She bit her lip and felt regret stirring within her. _It has to be this way_, she scolded herself half-heartedly. She didn't want to go over the same internal argument right now.

More and more students were arriving. The halls bustled with life and noise but Quinn felt separated from it. All too soon Brittany and Santana appeared at her flanks and Quinn had to slip into her usual character. The two Cheerios were giggling excitedly about some new scandal.

"You're not going to believe this," hissed Santana, gesturing further up the hallway. The crowds seemed to part suddenly. Not out of respect for the couple walking towards them, but out of shock. No one seemed sure of what to do or how to react. Quinn's mouth fell open as she took in Rachel's appearance. Her tanned legs, free for once of her usual knee high socks, a simple black skirt that hung just above her knees, and a dark green shirt that was barely buttoned over her bra. It all left Quinn a little breathless. She swallowed the lump that had risen to her throat.

It took the mesmerized cheerleader a little longer to register that there was an arm around Rachel's waist. She stiffened. It wasn't so much around the girl's waist as it was gripping her ass. Quinn bristled when she recognized the boy's face. Rachel may have given him a haircut and picked out his clothes, but it was definitely still Jacob Ben Israel beside her. Quinn growled. The student body may have been paralyzed with shock but she knew what to do. She grabbed Puck's slushie and strode towards her target. She stared into Rachel's eyes for a split second before slamming the blue mess into Jacob's face. Quinn raised her eyebrow in a dare. The world held its breath for a moment before someone bellowed a throaty laugh. Soon the hallway erupted with cheers. Their queen had spoken and laid down the law.

Quinn couldn't wait to leave school. She had spent most of the day grinding her teeth together in frustration. Every time she noticed Jacob's sticky fingers trying to touch Rachel's baby-soft skin, or his slushie stained face trying to inch towards her mouth for a kiss, Quinn could barely restrain herself from tearing off his head. She didn't understand why this was making her so crazy. She had two guys fawning over her. And it was just Rachel – luscious, rapturous Rachel, who she wanted all to herself. She wanted to scream.

She walked hand in hand with Finn to football practice but told him she couldn't stay because she had to study for a test. He never questioned her. It was something she really liked about him, and she wished she could feel more for the dopey boy. The sky hung grey and heavy above her and reflected her mood perfectly. She walked out into the lot and groaned inwardly as Rachel ambushed her. The shorter girl had her arms folded across her chest.

"You were really mean today," she said flatly.

"I'm mean all the time. You of all people should know that," Quinn replied coldly. Her eyes kept straying to Rachel's cleavage so Quinn looked up at the threatening sky instead. She wasn't in the mood to argue, with herself or with Rachel.

"Well, you've been meaner lately," she said, softer now.

"And you've been kind of slutty," she answered, allowing her eyes to travel up and down Rachel's body. Rachel flinched at the words.  
"Can't you just admit that you were jealous?"

Quinn went rigid, her teeth on edge. Of course she was jealous, but she wasn't going to give Rachel the satisfaction of hearing her say it out loud. Quinn moved towards her car and climbed in. For a few minutes she sat and debated between fight and flight. She pushed the key into the ignition but didn't turn it. Rachel stood outside watching her through the window.

When the sky finally opened the resulting deluge saturated the anchored girl. Her hair plastered itself to her face and shoulders, and her clothes sagged with the rain. Both girls waited to see who would yield first. Quinn kept staring straight ahead, her hands gripping the steering wheel anxiously as she watched the rain pelting against her windshield. _She's too stubborn_, she thought, trying not to smile. Exasperated, Quinn leaned across the passenger seat and opened the car door.

"Well," she yelled into the roaring rain, "Get in."

Quinn pulled into her driveway and hastened out of the car. She had been suffocating in the excruciating silence that had filled the car during the drive to the Fabray house. She unlocked the front door and waited for Rachel to catch up.

"Stay," she instructed.

Rachel nodded and Quinn disappeared deeper into the house. Rachel surveyed her surroundings nervously. She dripped loudly onto the stone steps and cringed at the thought of the disgusted look Mrs. Fabray would give her, should the woman come to investigate. Quinn returned with two towels and studied the other girl's face.

"No one's here," she said softly as she handed Rachel a towel. She spread the other one over the rug in front of Rachel's sodden shoes. Quinn waited impatiently for her to mop up some of the water so she could come further into the house. Rachel undid her Mary Janes and slipped them off her feet.

"Hurry up. You're going to catch your death."

"I don't want to ruin your carpet," argued Rachel.

"Oh, just get in here Berry," snapped Quinn.

Rachel reeled at the name but Quinn pulled her forward into the house. Rachel sensed Quinn's impatience and agitation as she hauled the shivering girl up the stairs.

"Why didn't you just drive away?" exploded the brunette, yanking her hand out of Quinn's.

_She's yelling now? First she's moping outside my car, in the rain, like an idiot and now she's yelling at me? _Quinn pursed her lips.

The silent treatment sent Rachel over the edge.

"Consider your penance fulfilled," she spat, and turned to make her way back down the stairs in true Rachel Berry form. Quinn grabbed her arm and pulled Rachel close enough to kiss her blue lips. Rachel struggled against her warm body but Quinn just kissed her harder. Rachel melted.

When Quinn felt her relax into her arms she pulled away and looked at her.

"I just," she hesitated, a little surprised at what she wanted to say. "I want to take care of you. Please?" she finished quietly, still holding Rachel's gaze. Rachel acquiesced.

Quinn lead Rachel to her bedroom and told her to get out of her wet clothes so she could put them in the dryer.

"You can find something of mine to wear in there," she said, pointing to the large closet at the far wall before leaving the room. Rachel unbuttoned her clinging shirt and peeled it from her back before shimmying out of her skirt. She was happy to be out of the uncomfortable clothes. Quinn slipped in to retrieve the soaked garments and Rachel promptly tried to cover herself up. Quinn was pleased to see the colour returning to her cheeks, but couldn't stop herself from chuckling at the girl's embarrassment.

"Really?" she said cocking an eyebrow.

Rachel stared intently at the carpet until Quinn strode from the room with clothes in hand.

Rachel ached at the thought that she might have hurt Quinn's feelings. She knew she was flattering herself by even thinking she could have that kind of power over the intimidating cheerleader. As she mulled this over she perused the contents of Quinn's wardrobe. Her fingers danced over the fabric of her clothes, and she would pause occasionally to picture Quinn wearing this dress or that pair of jeans. She hugged a sweater to herself and inhaled Quinn's heady scent. Her body flushed and she realized that she was still mostly naked. She pulled out a pair of sweats and hurried into them, pulling the sweater over her head. Clothed and comfortable she wondered where her host had disappeared to for so long. She was tempted to explore the house in search of Quinn but was sure that she wouldn't appreciate her wondering around uninvited. She walked to the door and peered out in the hopes of calling her back into the room. To her surprise Quinn sat on the floor just outside with her legs pulled into her chest and her head resting on her knees.

"You're dressed," she said looking up at Rachel. She rose to her full height to lean against the wall. "Your clothes are in the dryer. They shouldn't take long."

Rachel fidgeted with the sleeves of her sweater. She wanted to hold Quinn, to apologize to her, though for what she wasn't sure. Rachel would have liked concise stage directions for this scene, but everything about this situation was unscripted. Even Quinn seemed unsure of herself.

"I can leave in this and just have it dry-cleaned and returned to you," she started to babble. The words rushed out of her mouth almost unintelligibly. "That way I'll be out of your hair and you can just burn the clothes in the dryer."

Quinn sighed. "I'm not going to burn your stupid clothes," she said curtly. "Even if you do look cute in my sweats." She pushed past Rachel into her bedroom. Rachel shut the door, and summoning courage with her breath decided to confront Quinn.

"That, what _is_ that?" She gestured indiscriminately with her hands as if that would make her statement clearer. Quinn smirked.

"A compliment?"

Rachel threw herself onto the bed, ignoring for the moment that it was where Quinn slept.

"Everything with you is so dramatic," mumbled Quinn from beside her.

"And you act _so_ well you even have yourself fooled," snapped Rachel.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she barked.

"That either you don't know what you want, or you're lying to everyone."

"You don't know _anything_ about me," replied Quinn defensively.

Rachel sat up on the bed to stroke Quinn's soft, golden hair. "I know that you like being in control, but that I make it hard for you." Quinn crossed her arms defiantly. Rachel moved closer to the warmth of her body and continued to play with her hair. "I know that you put up all these walls so people can't see the real you. And that you tire of it." Rachel snaked an arm around Quinn's waist. "I know how soft your skin is," she continued as she brushed the hair away from Quinn's neck so she could plant a kiss there. "I know that if I lick right here," she said running her tongue in a tight circle just below her ear, "The tension melts of out of your body."

Quinn's body immediately complied. She closed her eyes at the sensual touch and cradled her hand to Rachel's neck to pull her closer.

"I also know that you wish your first time had been with me, instead of Puck," Rachel whispered into her ear.

"How did you… what?" exclaimed Quinn frantically. She was instantly on her feet and glaring down at Rachel.

"I'm not an idiot Quinn," she said. "But Finn may be. I picked up on it from watching you and Puck together. And how you were with me," she trailed off. Quinn was seething.

"I'll go," said Rachel standing up. Quinn sat down on the bed and started crying silently. Rachel knew there was no way she could leave now.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I always say too much."

"You're not wrong," replied Quinn, her voice breaking with the tears she could no longer suppress. Rachel slid onto the bed and pulled the weeping girl into her arms. She held her, stroked her hair, and to Quinn's relief, said nothing more.

It was dark when Quinn's eyes finally fluttered open. She felt a warm arm cuddled tightly around her and smiled. Rachel was still holding her, making sure she was safe. She wondered what the time was and tried to unclasp Rachel's hold on her without waking her up. Rachel shifted next to her and nuzzled further into her neck. Quinn loved the closeness.  
"What time is it?" Rachel asked sleepily.

"Late? Your dads probably think you've been kidnapped," replied Quinn half joking. Rachel bolted upright. She'd forgotten to tell them she'd be late getting home. Quinn placed a hand on Rachel's back warmly, eager for the contact. "You should let them know you're safe, and spending the night here."

Rachel looked at her with worried eyes. "What about your parents?" she asked nervously.

"They're at some country club weekend thing. Stay."

Rachel scrambled off the bed and grabbed her phone, groaning at the twelve missed calls flashing on the display.

It was nice when there was no hidden agenda. Quinn kissed Rachel with something very close to love in her heart. She pulled Rachel's sweater over her head and threw it aside before cupping her face in her hands and replacing her lips where she knew they belonged. Rachel drew circles on the small of Quinn's back, melting into the softness of her lips. Quinn propelled them towards the bed and laid Rachel down beneath her. She kept kissing her slowly, massaging her tongue with hers. She broke away only to extricate herself from her Cheerios uniform. Rachel stared longingly at her while she stripped. Then Quinn motioned for her to lose her pants. Rachel tingled all over when their exposed bodies met. She let her hands roam everywhere, excitement building with each feathery touch. Quinn kissed her way down Rachel's neck and collarbone, losing herself in the hollows and slopes of the body she caressed. Rachel rolled Quinn onto her back so she could be on top. She pinned her delicate wrists against the bed and just stared. "You're so unbelievably beautiful, Quinn," she gushed, devouring her with hungry eyes. Quinn blushed at the adoration in her voice.

"And you're everything I ever wanted," whispered Quinn. And then their lips were crashing together like waves against the rocks. If Quinn was the shore, Rachel was the sea, rushing joyously to meet her. Quinn managed to struggle on top of Rachel while she was busy with her hands. Quinn straddled her and slid her wetness down the length of her dark haired beauty. It drove Rachel wild to know how ready she was but not being able to do anything about it. Quinn smiled seductively and started to fondle Rachel's breasts. She took a nipple into her mouth and pleasured it with her tongue. Rachel gasped and a familiar heat began to course through her lower body. Quinn kissed all over her chest while her hands played with the other breast. Rachel raised her hips slightly off the bed, obviously in need of more. Quinn laughed lightly at the girl's directness. She moved further down Rachel's body and began to kiss a route along her inner thighs. "Stop teasing me," Rachel moaned, feeling like she would die if she didn't get what she needed. Quinn kissed her opening, using her whole mouth to pleasure the place between Rachel's legs. She licked along her slit and sucked gently on the lips within. Rachel short-circuited from the resulting bliss, each touch sending a fresh wave of intense pleasure through her body. Quinn pushed her tongue inside and flicked it slowly against the walls. She would alternate between fast and slow strokes; all the while Rachel gripped the sheets and cried out desperately. She had never felt this good. She got closer and closer to exquisite release. Quinn knew she was almost there. She deftly slid her fingers in and out of Rachel, watching her face illustrate the levels of her enjoyment.  
"Yes, oh God, yes. Oh Quinn," moaned Rachel as she reached her climax. Quinn kissed each tremor of Rachel's wave. Then she curled against her now still body and rested her head on Rachel's chest, listening to the thrumming of her heart.

"When I recover," panted Rachel slowly, "You're going to be in so much trouble."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Please enjoy and review. It would mean so much to me.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own any of the Glee characters. I also don't own the song featured here.

* * *

Everything seemed different in the harsh light of day. Quinn sat staring at the empty space next to her, the left side of the bed already cold. She had told Rachel they couldn't be together.

"I know," was all the brunette had said. The space between them grew thick with tension and then Rachel had dressed and gone downstairs, suddenly anxious to leave. Quinn offered to drive her home, it was the least she could do.

It was a beautiful, sunny day outside, a direct contrast to the sombre interior of the car. Quinn pulled up outside Rachel's house and killed the engine. For a few minutes neither girl moved.

"Quinn," started Rachel, cutting through the silence. Quinn looked at her for the first time since leaving her house.

"I will let you go but, you have do something for me," she said slowly.

"Anything," breathed Quinn.

"We can't be friends, and being adversaries is what got us here in the first place." She forced a laugh. Quinn listened intently, fighting to keep her hands in place in her lap instead of on Rachel, where they longed to be. Rachel kept her head down, hiding her face behind a curtain of hair so that Quinn wouldn't see the tears she couldn't quite hold back.

"I want to be invisible to you," she said with obvious effort. "I don't think I could bear to have you look at me when I know I can't have you. So please, just ignore me." Quinn flinched like Rachel had struck her. She didn't want to just throw her away.

"But Rachel, you _hate_ being invisible," she argued, knowing she could never agree to this. But Rachel had already made up her mind.

"I'd rather be invisible than an embarrassment," she lashed out, grinding her teeth against the words.

"That's not what this is about," said Quinn, hurt by Rachel's assessment. "I'm just not like you," she tried to explain. "I'm not brave."

"Then you're right. We can't be together." Rachel climbed out of the car, slamming the door with finality.

Rachel took a deep breath and tried to rearrange her face into something that would pass for human. She stared at her reflection in the small mirror that hung in her locker and took inventory of her face. Her empty eyes were still glassy from the buckets of tears she had regularly been shedding; the lacklustre colour of her complexion; and the dark circles under her eyes that poked through even under the concealer she was wearing. _Quinn Fabray has ruined me_, she thought with a bitter smile. She gathered her books and closed her locker.

Rachel ghosted through the hallways of McKinley High, barely acknowledging the abuse being hurled at her through stares and whispers. Even her morning slushie facial hadn't stung as the icy goo hit her face and trickled down her neck. Rachel was numb. And she was tired of not getting what she wanted. First Quinn, then a Glee solo, and now she could feel the lead role in the play being snatched away from her by Mr. Ryerson.

Quinn was desperately trying to respect Rachel's wishes. It was becoming more and more difficult, especially when she passed the shell of a girl in the hallway, barely recognizing that it was Rachel. Every fibre of Quinn ached at the miserable sight, knowing that she was to blame. Even if Rachel hadn't looked so damaged, Quinn knew she would still have felt that heavy ache. She pulled her eyes back towards Finn, who was talking animatedly about the new flavour of donuts that had just become available. She fixed what she hoped was an interested smile on her face while she pretended to listen.

"Anyway, I'm so excited about singing with you Quinn. Glee's really awesome, right?" said Finn, moving in to kiss her.

The mention of the Glee Club snapped her back to attention.

"Yeah, it's great," she said, trying to push her guilt aside. Quinn had joined Glee to be closer to Finn. At least that's what she had told everyone. But seeing Rachel perform momentarily dulled the ache. It was amazing the way she could sing out her frustration and pain. It was the only time Rachel looked alive. But now that she had defected to the play Quinn hardly saw her; and when she did it wasn't really Rachel anymore.

Quinn buried her face in Finn's neck, trying to bury her feelings for Rachel in the process. They were making out on her couch that evening, something that had become a regular pastime now that Quinn was trying to make things work with her boyfriend. She tried to ignore Finn's clumsy hands as they began to travel further up her skirt. She tried hopelessly to enjoy his tongue flailing wildly around in her mouth. She failed at both. She pushed at his chest until he opened his eyes in realisation and eased off her.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" he asked, looking at Quinn nervously. She struggled to look him in the eye.

"It's not you Finn. I've done something wrong," she answered softly. She hated herself for hurting him but it needed to be done. "I had sex with Puck," she admitted. Finn's face fell.  
"What?" he stammered. His confusion only lasted a few seconds before it was replaced by anger and he sprang to his feet. He knitted his fingers behind his head and paced back and forth in front of the couch. Quinn stared at the carpet in silence.

"How could you do that to me?" he asked. His voice broke a little from the shock and the hurt that he felt. Quinn was glad he was angry. She wanted him to yell at her, call her obscene names, and make her feel awful. She knew she deserved it.

"I'm so sorry Finn," she started to say. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, you did. And it sucks," he yelled. He paced a little more and couldn't bring himself to look at her. "I always thought that if you were ready to, you know," he said awkwardly, "That it would be with me."

Quinn continued to stare at the floor. She didn't know what to say. "But… Puck? I know what _he's_ like but I expected more from you Quinn." And with one last betrayed glance at her he stormed out. Quinn leaned back into the couch and tried to feel anything but relieved.

Quinn didn't bother trying to talk to Finn at school the next day. She accepted his angry scowls and disappointed looks. She was so busy beating up on herself that she flinched when Puck appeared behind her, sniffing at her like she was the last steak on Earth.

"Hey," he said smoothly, his eyes never making it past her chest. She grimaced twice over. First, because he thought she was interested in him, and a second time because she'd let him take her virginity. "Finn told me you came clean," he said with a low chuckle. "So you wanna go somewhere after school?" Quinn shook her head slowly, a look of repulsion on her face.

"Look, I get it. You want to be with me," she said. "But you don't know how to love me."

Puck straightened his stance. "Love? Who said anything about love? I showed you a good time," he said confidently, leaning in towards her. Quinn took a step back. The hungry look in his eyes made her feel dirty.

"Believe me when I say it was a one time thing. It should _never_ have happened," said Quinn emphatically through pursed lips. She turned her back on him and walked away.

Santana and Brittany pushed past him, pinkies entwined, and followed after Quinn. "So, not quite as wholesome and pure as we thought," mused Santana, inches away from the blond captain. Quinn turned to face them.

"Finn's best friend, that's pretty bad," smiled Brittany. She and Santana exchanged a seductive glance.

"We're having a sleep over tonight," said Santana suggestively. "Eight o'clock. You should come." The invitation dripped with sex. Brittany nodded her enthusiasm before Santana dragged her away, leaving Quinn with a lump in her throat. She was surprised at the lack of slander from the two girls. She had expected more drama, but it appeared that her fellow Cheerios were only amused at the discovery that she was just like them. Quinn hugged her books into her chest and resumed her walk to class. She wondered if she wanted to be just like them.

"You suck," cried Mr. Ryerson, elongating each word into a sword to pierce Rachel. That had been the final straw. She couldn't suffer his insanity a moment longer. She missed Glee, she missed her friends, and she missed being in the same room with Quinn, even if it did wrench at her insides. It was time for her to go back.

Rachel had turned back almost nine times on her way to the auditorium. Her hand rested on the door as she took a deep, cleansing breath and put on a show face. Her fellow Glee clubbers were scattered in the front rows of the practice space. Rachel walked towards them to the sound of Mr. Schuester welcoming her back. She came to a stop next to him and clasping her hands together in front of her she looked at the faces staring back at her with mixed emotions. "It's good to be back, and I'm ready to work hard." She shifted uncomfortably under the weight of the tension within the group. Finn and Puck looked particularly miserable. She hurriedly took her seat, ignoring Quinn's eyes on her.

Quinn's heart beat so hard against her chest that it threatened to break through it. She looked longingly at Rachel and her mind flooded with all the words she wanted to say, if only the girl would look at her just once.

"What is up with you guys?" asked Mr. Shu casting his eyes around at the dejected teenagers seated in front of him. "Where's the energy?"

"Maybe we just have a lot on our minds," said Finn defensively. Some of the other kids nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, that's what Glee Club's all about," said Mr. Shu. "Music is a great way to release yourself from all the things that are getting you down," he said passionately. "If you're sad, or angry or a little lost, there's always a song to capture your feelings perfectly."

"I have one," said a soft, nervous voice. All eyes fell on Quinn Fabray who had raised a shaky hand to speak. The Glee members exchanged surprised looks with one another.  
"Great, Quinn. Show us what you've got," said Mr. Schuester. Quinn rose from her seat and took to the stage. She whispered her song choice to the band before taking her place in the centre of the stage. The sound of a guitar cut through the stunned silence of her audience. Quinn drew breath and sang out in a sure voice.

"_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it"_

Rachel's eyes were glued to Quinn while she sang. She had never heard Quinn sing solo before and her body sighed with joy at the beauty and conviction with which she sang.

"_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable, distance _

_And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm _

_Content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk"_

Quinn kept singing with Rachel in her heart. She hoped that it would be enough to show her how she felt. She chanced a few glances at the brunette, afraid of what she would find in her lovely face. To Quinn's surprise, tears were steadily trickling down Rachel's face. The sight caught Quinn off guard.

Rachel listened carefully to each word in the song. Before she could stop herself tears were issuing from her eyes. She didn't want to feel jealous that Quinn was singing to her boyfriend. She didn't want to acknowledge that her heart twisted with a desire to take his place. She tried to feel grateful that she was here to witness Quinn sing this way, even if it wasn't about her.

"_Oh and I'm on my way to believing it."_

The final note hung in the air and Rachel scrambled to her feet and out the door while the other members of the audience applauded her performance. Quinn stared horrified as Rachel dashed toward the exit. She leapt from the stage and raced after her. Rachel hurried down the hallway feeling foolish and empty.

"Rachel, wait!" called Quinn from behind her. Hearing her voice threatened to dismantle Rachel's heart.

"Why are you following me?" choked Rachel through her tears. Quinn had never heard her voice so broken. Rachel was coming apart. That knowledge filled Quinn with agony.

"Why did you run?" she asked, reaching for her hand. It hadn't taken the cheerleader long to catch up with Rachel. Rachel rounded on her.

"Can't you see?" whimpered Rachel. "It hurts too much to _not_ be with you, Quinn. It's like I'm dying a little each day," she confessed, her brown eyes glistening pools of pain. Quinn moved towards her.

"That's why I'm here," she said, trying to soothe her. Rachel blinked puzzled eyes at her. "That, in there," fumbled Quinn nervously. She gave Rachel's hand a light squeeze for courage before trying again. "It was for you," she said simply.

Rachel's head swam.

"What?" she stuttered in disbelief. Quinn smiled at her lovingly.

"I was wrong to let you go Rachel," she said as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's slight waist. "You're the – "

Rachel placed a finger against Quinn's soft lips and silenced her.

"Just kiss me," she whispered.

Quinn leaned into Rachel's waiting lips and kissed her tenderly; mending the heart she knew she had broken and promising to keep it safe, all in one action. When their lips parted Rachel snuggled in closer to Quinn, who pressed her even tighter against her body, moulding her to her shape. "It was beautiful," said Rachel proudly.

"I'm no Rachel Berry though," smiled Quinn.

"No," she admitted. "But at least we won't have to fight over solos."

Quinn shook her head at Rachel and enveloped her lips in another passionate kiss.

Quinn placed her hand in Rachel's and laced their fingers together. "Ready?" she asked, turning to look at her. Rachel looked up at her girlfriend and nodded once. Hand in hand they made their way back to the auditorium and Glee rehearsal.

THE END.

**Featured song: Paramore - The Only Exception 3


End file.
